


Beta

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-11
Updated: 2000-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S is for slash and silliness. Ray discovers his place in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

"Fraser, what's he--why is he doing that?"

"Doing what, Ray?"

"Looking at me like that!"

"Ah. Well, it's quite simple."

"With you, Frase, nothing is simple. So what's the wolf doing?"

"He's attempting to determine who's dominant."

"Dominant?"

"Yes. You see, it's now clear to him that you're not an alpha male."

"You mean because we--because you--shit! You tell him my sex life has nothing to do with him!"

"Actually, the ease with which you submitted to my advances suggests--"

"Is that Canadian for it's because I let you do me?"

"No Ray, I'm not referring specifically to the act of penetration."

"What then?"

"Well, your willingness to place yourself in a position of submission in relation to me--"

"And it's not even like we used handcuffs or anything..."

"--has determined, at least as far as Diefenbaker is concerned, that you are definitely not the alpha male, or pack leader. The only question  
remaining in his mind is whether or not you are beta in relation to his status, and must submit to him--in a strictly non-sexual sense, of course."

"To him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"I'm not beta to no wolf."

"No?"

"No, no, no, absolutely no. As far as he goes, I'm alpha all the way."

"I'm afraid that's impossible now, Ray."

"I am so alpha--"

"Care to prove that?" Dangerous lift of an eyebrow.

"Make me." Slow, wicked smile. "...uh, Frase?"

Click.

"What's with the cuffs?"

Click.


End file.
